Through this program we plan: 1) To develop apparatus for application of drugs to eye muscles; 2) To explore the effect of various drugs on animal eye muscles by measurement of eye position, force, and saccadic velocity; 3) To examine such muscles histologically for alterations of nerve fibers and muscle fibers; and 4) To explore injection of botulinum toxin and other drugs in human eye muscles as an alternative to recession surgery in strabismus.